The present invention generally relates to medical devices and methods of use for the treatment and/or management of cardiovascular and renal disorders. Specifically, the present invention relates to devices and methods for controlling the baroreflex system for the treatment and/or management of cardiovascular and renal disorders and their underlying causes and conditions.
Cardiovascular disease is a major contributor to patient illness and mortality. It also is a primary driver of health care expenditure, costing more than $326 billion each year in the United States. Hypertension, or high blood pressure, is a major cardiovascular disorder that is estimated to affect over 50 million people in the United Sates alone. Of those with hypertension, it is reported that fewer than 30% have their blood pressure under control. Hypertension is a leading cause of heart failure and stroke. It is the primary cause of death in over 42,000 patients per year and is listed as a primary or contributing cause of death in over 200,000 patients per year in the U.S. Accordingly, hypertension is a serious health problem demanding significant research and development for the treatment thereof.
Hypertension occurs when the body""s smaller blood vessels (arterioles) constrict, causing an increase in blood pressure. Because the blood vessels constrict, the heart must work harder to maintain blood flow at the higher pressures. Although the body may tolerate short periods of increased blood pressure, sustained hypertension may eventually result in damage to multiple body organs, including the kidneys, brain, eyes and other tissues, causing a variety of maladies associated therewith. The elevated blood pressure may also damage the lining of the blood vessels, accelerating the process of atherosclerosis and increasing the likelihood that a blood clot may develop. This could lead to a heart attack and/or stroke. Sustained high blood pressure may eventually result in an enlarged and damaged heart (hypertrophy), which may lead to heart failure.
Heart failure is the final common expression of a variety of cardiovascular disorders, including ischemic heart disease. It is characterized by an inability of the heart to pump enough blood to meet the body""s needs and results in fatigue, reduced exercise capacity and poor survival. It is estimated that approximately 5,000,000 people in the United States suffer from heart failure, directly leading to 39,000 deaths per year and contributing to another 225,000 deaths per year. It is also estimated that greater than 400,000 new cases of heart failure are diagnosed each year. Heart failure accounts for over 900,000 hospital admissions annually, and is the most common discharge diagnosis in patients over the age of 65 years. It has been reported that the cost of treating heart failure in the United States exceeds $20 billion annually. Accordingly, heart failure is also a serious health problem demanding significant research and development for the treatment and/or management thereof.
Heart failure results in the activation of a number of body systems to compensate for the heart""s inability to pump sufficient blood. Many of these responses are mediated by an increase in the level of activation of the sympathetic nervous system, as well as by activation of multiple other neurohormonal responses. Generally speaking, this sympathetic nervous system activation signals the heart to increase heart rate and force of contraction to increase the cardiac output; it signals the kidneys to expand the blood volume by retaining sodium and water; and it signals the arterioles to constrict to elevate the blood pressure. The cardiac, renal and vascular responses increase the workload of the heart, further accelerating myocardial damage and exacerbating the heart failure state. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the level of sympathetic nervous system activation in order to stop or at least minimize this vicious cycle and thereby treat or manage the heart failure.
A number of drug treatments have been proposed for the management of hypertension, heart failure and other cardiovascular disorders. These include vasodilators to reduce the blood pressure and ease the workload of the heart, diuretics to reduce fluid overload, inhibitors and blocking agents of the body""s neurohormonal responses, and other medicaments.
Various surgical procedures have also been proposed for these maladies. For example, heart transplantation has been proposed for patients who suffer from severe, refractory heart failure. Alternatively, an implantable medical device such as a ventricular assist device (VAD) may be implanted in the chest to increase the pumping action of the heart. Alternatively, an intra-aortic balloon pump (IABP) may be used for maintaining heart function for short periods of time, but typically no longer than one month. Other surgical procedures are available as well.
It has been known for decades that the wall of the carotid sinus, a structure at the bifurcation of the common carotid arteries, contains stretch receptors (baroreceptors) that are sensitive to the blood pressure. These receptors send signals via the carotid sinus nerve to the brain, which in turn regulates the cardiovascular system to maintain normal blood pressure (the baroreflex), in part through activation of the sympathetic nervous system. Electrical stimulation of the carotid sinus nerve (baropacing) has previously been proposed to reduce blood pressure and the workload of the heart in the treatment of high blood pressure and angina. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,048 to Kieval et al. discloses a baroreflex modulation system and method for stimulating the baroreflex arc based on various cardiovascular and pulmonary parameters.
Although each of these alternative approaches is beneficial in some ways, each of the therapies has its own disadvantages. For example, drug therapy is often incompletely effective. Some patients may be unresponsive (refractory) to medical therapy. Drugs often have unwanted side effects and may need to be given in complex regimens. These and other factors contribute to poor patient compliance with medical therapy. Drug therapy may also be expensive, adding to the health care costs associated with these disorders. Likewise, surgical approaches are very costly, may be associated with significant patient morbidity and mortality and may not alter the natural history of the disease. Baropacing also has not gained acceptance. Several problems with electrical carotid sinus nerve stimulation have been reported in the medical literature. These include the invasiveness of the surgical procedure to implant the nerve electrodes, and postoperative pain in the jaw, throat, face and head during stimulation. In addition, it has been noted that high voltages sometimes required for nerve stimulation may damage the carotid sinus nerves. Accordingly, there continues to be a substantial and long felt need for new devices and methods for treating and/or managing high blood pressure, heart failure and their associated cardiovascular and nervous system disorders.
Situations may also arise in which it would be beneficial to raise the blood pressure of a patient. For example, the patient may be experiencing a period of reduced blood pressure, or hypotension. Conditions associated with symptomatic hypotension include vasovagal reactions, orthostatic hypotension and dysautonomia. Alternatively, it may be advantageous to augment the blood pressure of a patient in whom the blood pressure may be normal or near normal, for example in claudication syndromes. Therefore, a also need exists for a therapy that can acutely increase the blood pressure in a patient.
To address hypertension, heart failure and their associated cardiovascular and nervous system disorders, the present invention provides a number of devices, systems and methods by which the blood pressure, nervous system activity, and neurohormonal activity may be selectively and controllably regulated by activating baroreceptors. By selectively and controllably activating baroreceptors, the present invention reduces excessive blood pressure, sympathetic nervous system activation and neurohormonal activation, thereby minimizing their deleterious effects on the heart, vasculature and other organs and tissues.
In an exemplary embodiment, the present invention provides a system and method for treating a patient by inducing a baroreceptor signal to effect a change in the baroreflex system (e.g., reduced heart rate, reduced blood pressure, etc.). The baroreceptor signal is activated or otherwise modified by selectively activating baroreceptors. To accomplish this, the system and method of the present invention utilize a baroreceptor activation device positioned near a baroreceptor in the carotid sinus, aortic arch, heart, common carotid arteries, subclavian arteries, and/or brachiocephalic artery. Preferably, the baroreceptor activation device is located in the right and/or left carotid sinus (near the bifurcation of the common carotid artery) and/or the aortic arch. By way of example, not limitation, the present invention is described with reference to the carotid sinus location.
Generally speaking, the baroreceptor activation device may be activated, deactivated or otherwise modulated to activate one or more baroreceptors and induce a baroreceptor signal or a change in the baroreceptor signal to thereby effect a change in the baroreflex system. The baroreceptor activation device may be activated, deactivated, or otherwise modulated continuously, periodically, or episodically. The baroreceptor activation device may comprise a wide variety of devices which utilize mechanical, electrical, thermal, chemical, biological, or other means to activate the baroreceptor. The baroreceptor may be activated directly, or activated indirectly via the adjacent vascular tissue. The baroreceptor activation device may be positioned inside the vascular lumen (i.e., intravascularly), outside the vascular wall (i.e., extravascularly) or within the vascular wall (i.e., intramurally).
A control system may be used to generate a control signal which activates, deactivates or otherwise modulates the baroreceptor activation device. The control system may operate in an open-loop or a closed-loop mode. For example, in the open-loop mode, the patient and/or physician may directly or remotely interface with the control system to prescribe the control signal. In the closed-loop mode, the control signal may be responsive to feedback from a sensor, wherein the response is dictated by a preset or programmable algorithm.
To address low blood pressure and other conditions requiring blood pressure augmentation, the present invention provides a number of devices, systems and methods by which the blood pressure may be selectively and controllably regulated by inhibiting or dampening baroreceptor signals. By selectively and controllably inhibiting or dampening baroreceptor signals, the present invention reduces conditions associated with low blood pressure.